boukengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Nishihori
"The Deep Adventurer~BoukenPink!" Sakura Nishihori (西堀 さくら, Nishihori Sakura) / Deep Adventurer BoukenPink (深き冒険者ボウケンピンク, Fukaki Bōkensha Bōkenpinku): The sub-instructional person on the team, she was a former Self-Defense Force official, and she was raised as an elite of combat. She is also good at handling machines, shooting, and military arts. She is a little bossy, as seen in Task 1. She refers to Satoru Akashi as "Chief." Sakura is often seen as the serious, level-headed person in the group and barely ever smiles. She soon gets along with Natsuki Mamiya and starts trusting her more, contrary to the beginning of the series where she threatened Natsuki with a sword, believing her to be part of the Negative Syndicates. Sakura is very loyal to SGS and keeps her feelings for Satoru to herself. She and Souta Mogami frequently fight Shizuka of the Wind. In the movie, Sakura is also revealed to have a fear of bugs. In Task 26, it is revealed that she ran away from her parents and joined a special army school to find her destiny, and when she first met Satoru and he asked her to join the other Boukengers in the shooting gallery. She may seem very cold-headed and insensitive to a certain point but in Task 31, after Eiji Takaoka was badly injured by Furious Demon God Gai, Sakura's emotional self showed after being enraged by the cruelty and treachery of Gai. After the final battle with Arch Priest Gajah, Sakura stowed away on GoGo Voyager when Satoru left the Boukenger team to take on a new adventure in outer space with her new-found treasure: her smile. This also marks the point when, for the first time in the series, Sakura calls Satoru by his real name, and not by "Chief." In the finale, Mister Voice tells Sakura not to give up on Akashi (as Akashi is obviously oblivious to Sakura). However, while exploring planet Isla, Sakura is possessed by the released Pachacamac XII, who uses her as both a host and as a hostage to ensure Satoru aids him willingly in gaining his ancestor's power. Once freed of the monster's control, Sakura aids her team and the Gekirangers in defeating Pachacamac. BoukenPink GoGo Vehicles * GoGo Marine * GoGo Shovel * GoGo Roader Arsenal * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Suvi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Hydro Shooter * Accel Tector ** Dual Crasher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head * Bouken Arm (, Bōken Āmu?): Hydro Shooter (ハイドロシューター, Haidoro Shūtā?): BoukenPink's tool (resembles Go Go Marine). * Attacks: "Aqua Shoot," where she shoots high-powered water shots; "Shooter Hurricane," where she maximizes the power of the GoGo Marine's Parallel Engine and attacks her enemies with strengthened water pellets. * "Nishihori" (西堀, "Nishihori"?) is from the surname of Japanese scientist and alpinist, Eizaburo Nishibori (西堀 栄三郎, Nishibori Eizaburo?). He is known as the captain of the primary Japanese Antarctica wintering party. * "Sakura" (桜, "Sakura"?) is Japanese for "cherry blossoms", which are pink. See Also Rose Ortiz Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Heroine